Playing With Fire
by anesor
Summary: Neverwinter Nights/MMO. In the ruins of Neverwinter after the Spellplague, the days of Nasher are a dim memory. Keryn is a priestess of Keen-Eye, and she hunts the darkest of prey in the chaos of Neverwinter, where there's ample evil to hunt.
1. Another Fine Mess

_The Forgotten Realms and Neverwinter world and characters aren't mine but belong to WOTC, Bioware, Obsidian, Cryptic, and others, and this builds on them. Plot and most characters are my creations. I get no money for writing this story. _

_\- x x -_

Keryn wiped the wetness away from her eyes and slightly pointed ears, too tired to check if it was blood or sweat. Togge groaned, even if she'd healed his wounds.

"You sure I can't knock that Knox around for this?" The warrior's usually shining armor dripped gore from the skirmishes. "He damned sure didn't mention we'd be facing demons! Mercenaries and traps, but not this."

"Doubt it. He's one of that Waterdhavian Protector's lackeys. Why would the Protector hold Knox to account when no one holds Neverember to account?" Keryn wiped her holy symbol, dabbed it with holy water and a blessing again. The Great Hunter encouraged hunting of undead and those who blighted the land.

Togge looked down the stairs, his sword and shield steady. "You're awful cynical for someone that young."

Keryn strangled laughter that would echo too far. "You forget, friend, I'm almost old enough to be your grandmother. My elven father escaped the Spellplague into the High forest. I've seen too many opportunists everywhere."

The warrior flexed his muscles. "Sure, Granma, whatever you say. I'm in it for the fame and fortune. I'm no bastion of self-sacrifice like some paladin."

And _that_ was why Keryn chose most of their jobs. Joining the Guard meant wasting her skills and blessings on rousting drunks and fights over graft. She wanted to target evil cleanly without being distracted by less important tasks. "No one could mistake you for an ascetic and holy warrior." _Not the way he fussed about his __raven__ hair and clothing..._

The warrior stilled, and Keryn gripped her symbol as a clump of zombies shuffled into view. She bound them with magic as Togge slid down the stairs. Then she threw lances of power into those attacking him. More undead and lesser devils appeared ahead of him and swarmed them at times. Keryn followed behind, healing as they advanced.

Togge wiped ichor off his chest with a grimace. "At least skeletons don't leave a mess when they die."

The elven-blooded cleric didn't look up from her healing spell. "Every room has a squad, just waiting for us. What a waste of effort."

"Tempus is favoring us today. Tearing these apart is fun."

"Almost fun. Our host never read any writings of the Lady of Strategy, has he? Slavers and demonologists are _my_ favored prey."

Togge shook his head and moved forward, his sword and shield ready for the next attack. After an ambush in a cramped stairway, the two adventurers paused longer while Keryn cast a blessing.

The stairway opened out into a more finely finished entry hall, and a wall of fire appeared behind them. A dozen enemies appeared, a mix of imps and brutes.

Floating near the back was a beautiful woman, with exotic eyes and large leathery wings, and tiny horn-nubs of a devil. Masses of her long, black hair and breasts floated that were large enough to shelter children and puppies from a sudden rainstorm. Without any visible support, Keryn winced.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Togge's head jerked as if he walked into something.

In a sweet soprano, the succubus did not call an immediate attack. "Oh, visitors! Gordie doesn't like being interrupted in his research or bacchanal. You run away now and I think I can let you live."

Togge drifted a step forward, his sword and shield drooping as he stared.

"We can't do that, he took slaves and made undead of them, so they never get free." Keryn's voice sharpened, hoping her partner hadn't been magically charmed.

He stopped as a pout crossed the fiend's face.

"Gordie has my forever-after contract, and I just can't let you in. So you will have to die." She didn't sound happy about it.

Keryn yanked her chaining spell around the devil and most of her minions. Many of them fell from the holy magic banishing them in flashes of golden light.

Togge recovered and drew the attention of most of the remaining attackers.

He could hold them off for a moment or two without healing, while the priestess threw spears of light at the remaining fiends. Her other spells weakened or killed many.

A devil brute fell on her, clawing and biting through her armor.

Her prayer a scream instead of carefully chanted, the light of the First Hunter's arrow lanced down from above, knocking her attacker off its feet. Keryn gasped a healing spell and attacked the demon until it dissolved.

Togge sliced another demon through, leaving only the biggest brute and the succubus who winced as she half-heartedly threw ice spells at them.

Her partner tiring and still wounded, Keryn chained the remaining fiends again.

Togge hacked the head off his opponent, and watched, dumbfounded, as the succubus jiggled and howled in her magical chains.

Doubling the binding, Keryn stepped over and smacked the fiend to the ground with her holy symbol until she stopped moving.

The succubus, or whatever she was, didn't dissolve. She groaned.

Keryn spoke, but didn't take her eyes off the fiend, whose hair and breasts weren't floating now. "Togge, you okay?"

"Yeah. Sorry, Keryn." He sounded embarrassed.

The demon shook her head and pouted up at them. "You didn't have to smack me _that_ hard. I don't have to fight to the death, just can't get out of Gordie's stupid contract. He's not any fun and it's boring down here."

_Names were important for fiends..._ "What's your name?"

"Charlene. I didn't realize he was your pet. He's _much_ more commanding and forceful and potent."

Togge flushed.

Keryn frowned. "That's not your problem right now, Charlene. Help us and I won't exorcize you. I hear the lower planes aren't that much fun."

Dismay crossed the fiend's face. Her proportions shifted and her costume covered more. "Look, I _can't_ help you. I just want my freedom." A sly look crossed her face. "If you kill him, I'm free."

The sorcerer had to die.

_\- x -_

_A/N: __Challeng__e words are: __bacchanal __and__ bastion__. __Tha__nks to my beta reader who has been kind enough to read this and point out stupid flubs. Any typos that remain are not intentional... Reviews or a PM to let me know what you think would be very appreciated._


	2. Making a Deal

_The Forgotten Realms and Neverwinter world, plots, and characters aren't mine but belong to WOTC, Bioware, Obsidian, Cryptic, and others as this builds on them. Some characters are my creations. I get no money for writing this story. _

_\- x x -_

Keryn looked at the mountain of skeleton parts and dissolving fiends from the lower plains, and wondered how much more summoning this Gordie had prepared.

"Oh, he didn't summon that many demons. Devils are much easier to control."

Togge blanched. "Why'd you say that, bitch? I'm sure we can kill you if we try hard enough."

Charlene straightened without trying to stand, displaying her mostly nude body for the warrior's enjoyment. Her hair darkened. "You never did pay attention when that termite lectured."

Leaning closer and running her fingers up from the top of his boots, she said very softly, "We know just what makes you... happy. I can be _anything you want_..."

Gripping her holy symbol, ready to exorcize the fiend, Keryn only watched. Togge could use the lesson. It _would_ not go too far.

The fiend glanced up and almost winked. Her fingers slid under his chain shirt closer to his crotch.

Charlene's voice became honey-sweet as she slowly rose to her knees, caressing the warrior. "We learn to read the wants... and needs... and secret desires... and how to make every desire for the perky sweet little dish on Deekin street come true for you, _today.__"_

The beguilement went far enough when Togge swayed against Charlene, and Keryn coughed.

Charlene pouted and sat on the ground. "Most immortals sense the thoughts of clueless mortals, especially if they lack power. Do you really think I arrived here knowing the local tongue? Your land is a twisted little backwater. Gordie could not have bound my services on his own."

Flustered, Togge turned away to hide his embarrassment.

Keryn spoke so Togge could hear. "You want him dead, but you can't help us. What are you offering then?"

The succubus stretched and pouted when neither captor was watching. "No direct help. Gordie was entranced and bothered by my appearance, thinking I couldn't change. So I didn't even get any kinky games out of this job. I'm bound in a stupid contract to an idiot, when I'm a master manipulator and assassin. I just want out for some fun."

"Poor, poor fiend. What can you tell us that will help _end_ your contract?" The priestess didn't know how long they had until more minions came.

"I can't tell you his name, skills, or taste in magical slippers. Like it or not, I can't tell you about his defenses either." She choked. "He has bigger planars, bigger and meaner than any I can call on. Despite his plans for power, he's dismissive of females, especially those not fully human. He's very good at denial and wasteful, like some drunken sailor, broke after one night in port."

Togge snorted quietly as they'd already guessed much of this. Charlene looked a little smug.

"Not enough." Keryn crossed her arms. She was impatient at the lack of useful intelligence.

Charlene lazily stood up, and adjusted the straps that only highlighted her assets.

Biting his lip, Togge watched the fiend again.

Stretching her wings before they merged back into her, Charlene's dark eyes brimmed with cunning. "You will be interested in the slaves he keeps in a private harem near his apartment. The access is hidden for no particular reason, except it makes Gordie feel more powerful. The women are all harmless, but a few like being prisoner and bound to his will. Not that I agree."

"You will tell us how to free them." Togge growled as he finally managed to focus on the mission again.

The succubus' eyes glowed red for a moment. "The hidden cause that gets him excited, excellent."

As the fiend almost glowed, the priestess of a hunting god cut off that expectation. "Enough teasing. You know how little you gave us. I'll give you these additions: get away from this confrontation so you can't advise him. No magic on Togge..." Keryn frowned and scratched her head, loosening her hair queue. _It wasn't enough._

Charlene frowned. "I'd really rather not be returned to the lower planes for a few decades to claw my way free. What if I make a deal that I have to behave for a year and a day? You go your way, I go mine, and I won't cause any real trouble here in these Realms."

Keryn was quick to answer, "A century and a day... and you abide by my definitions of behaving?"

The succubus grimaced. "Fine."

A vision of how to open a secret passage flowed into Keryn's mind.

Charlene grinned and grabbed Togge for a deep kiss before she disappeared.

His voice was breathless. "No magic?"

"She didn't need that to get your attention. Let's get moving."

Moving up another level in the mountain, they passed through areas that resembled a fine mansion, aside from the lack of sunlight. A small study looked unused and had matched books on some shelves. They found no kitchen or bathing areas.

Finally they found a very fine bedroom, one nicer than any inn or acolyte boasted. Elven woven rugs in greens that glowed with almost no light. Cabinets in cherry-wood and ash instead of pine. Taste was evident in the large bed with an antique quilt stitched with spells for warmth, a carved cedar chest that was plainly elven-made, and a many-drawered cabinet of an extinct wood she couldn't remember the name of.

All that conflicted with the hooks and loops for chains scattered about the room, and she refused to think about them beyond a certain point.

In that numb place, she moved to the plain stone wall and pressed a carving.

The wall rotated and a hall went into darkness.

Togge grabbed a green candle off a wall bracket and they moved in.

It wasn't that many steps before the darkness just ended and they saw a large room of almost nude women: grooming, bathing, and sleeping.

One shrieked and dropped down into the water, but another stuttered at Togge. "Who are you? Are you our master now?"

_\- x x -_

_A/N: Challenge words were: mountain, 'like it or not,' antique quilt, cedar chest, and green candle. Thanks to my beta reader, who's been kind enough to point out errors for me. Any others that remain are not intentional... Reviews or a PM to let me know what you think would be very appreciated._


	3. Proxies in Contention

_The Forgotten Realms and Neverwinter world, plots, and characters aren't mine but belong to WOTC, Bioware, Obsidian, Cryptic, and others as this builds on them. Plot and some characters are my creations. I get no money for writing this story. _

_\- x x -_

Some minutes, maybe too many minutes passed as Keryn tried to soothe the slave-women.

The older slaves spoke beyond questions about the two adventurers. "Master's not too bad..." "He's nicer than the last one." "You look nicer." "He came here, whipped to shreds sometimes." "Sometimes he's so good it _hurts_." "One or two of us leave most months, but we never hear anything." "He showed me where he was branded one day. It was still seeping... but he wasn't upset. I don't understand." "What year is it, really?"

That question almost broke Keryn's heart. She hoped priests at Ilmater's temple had experience with former slaves because she didn't.

Togge was fawned over with excited questions.

"_He's really eating that up, isn't he_?" Charlene's voice in Keryn's head felt like a chuckle.

"You're still here, Charlene?"

The intruding thoughts echoed deep. "I can't leave as long as Gordie lives, not without new orders. I'm just 'unavailable' for now, and summoning some salty Maztican foods to enjoy with the show."

The priestess shook her head, surprised that she'd missed the younger warrior's preference for dark and petite women. It shouldn't take the Forest Archer's skill to spot how much he was taken with the one waif who was still wet.

Karyn resisted rolling her eyes; instead, she spoke sharply to her partner. "We're going... now."

Outside the harem, Karyn said, "Stop daydreaming. We lose our focus and we die in here."

After looking annoyed, Togge steadied and checked his equipment again.

Outside Gordie's suite, a wide, steep stairway stretched upward into the darkness; a cool draft smelled earthy.

Climbing felt claustrophobic with the ceiling so low overhead. The stair-treads and the stone above crumbled in places from age. Togge carried the enchanted torch; the priestess' elven blood let her see better in the dimness.

The shadowy stair seemed unending from the echoes they heard.

Her footing crumbled, and Keryn barely avoided biting her tongue when her jaw hit the stairs. The next steps that her toes first braced against, crumbled too.

Keryn skidded and slid down into the darkness, not hearing Togge's shout.

Her armor hitting step after step, sound and pain chased away the stillness as her bones rattled and she frantically tried to stop the skidding.

But she slid further into a blackness that pushed her into a sheer panic.

Throwing out her limbs, she tried to brace herself or at least slow down her fall. Every step she dropped rattled her more.

Keryn finally stopped the skid, with the taste of blood in her mouth. Her bow half strangled her, and her head rang.

She hoped she hadn't screamed.

She hoped the noise didn't attract enemies.

She felt... empty.

Togge and his dim light moved back down the stairs until he could see Keryn again. He dropped down and helped the dazed Keryn sit on the steps. "Are you okay?"

She blinked at him.

Togge pulled a potion out of his pouch and shoved it at her after removing the cap.

She held the phial and looked confused.

"Drink it," he hissed. Togge worried whether he could get them out on his own.

The priestess drank, and closed her eyes.

After a long moment, her crystal blue eyes opened, her gaze sharp again. "I'm fine now."

Togge stood. Without another word, Keryn wiped off her mouth and rose to her feet for a fresh blessing.

Slowly at first, they started climbing. Togge kept an eye on Keryn, but other than moving a little stiffly, she looked fine.

Keryn felt unsettled. As she'd been skidding for that instant of forever, she'd been afraid there was a cliff below her. She knew it was irrational and wondered if Charlene caused that.

This time they reached the top of the stairs. A small and empty alcove faced them, while smaller stairs turned both left and right.

Togge gestured right with a shrug.

Casting a nearly silent blessing, Keryn followed the warrior up the narrower stairs.

These stairs were short and turned left into a large empty hall. The flat stone floor was broken up into patches of rock and gray soil, lacking any carving or carpet.

Keryn shook her head, almost violently, her head pounding despite the clear air.

Togge took a step back, suspicious at the bare space.

Raising her holy symbol, the priestess sent a wave of bright energy out in all directions. When the light passed, the room shifted and the rubble that covered the crypt-like ground erupted in undead.

The skeletons attacked first and fast, their lighter mass less effective. They swarmed around Togge and Keryn, dividing them from each other. The mass of zombies rose up slower; their rotting flesh was cancriform and falling off in chunks as they moved.

Keryn blocked blows from the stinking zombies with the stout handle of her symbol. She fought to hold her place so she could finish casting her glowing chain of the Great Archer's blessing around herself and those attacking her.

The golden chains spun up and around the skeletons and zombies before shrinking down, shattering the undead close around her.

Keryn turned to locate Togge when a wave of cold and lethargy came from below her feet as they sank down into the cold.

These were black chains, binding her to the unhallowed ground with metal barbs that dug deep into flesh where it could.

A man stood on a dais of newly risen bones. His armor was scant or maybe missing, because his bare skin was a mass of old scars. In his hand she saw a swinging flail with a cloud of knotted lines floating along behind the weight.

His shining white teeth curved into a beautiful smile. "I was wondering how I could raise power to impress, with only the thin gruel of those sheep as offerings. With your sacrifice, I _will_ be carnifex of Neverwinter, feeding off pain and despair for the Maiden of Pain."

_\- x x -_

_A/N: Challenge words used in this story are cancriform and carnifex. Thanks to my beta reader, who's been kind enough to point out errors for me. Everyone thank your beta readers today. Fanfic woujld be far worse without their second opinions and corrections. Any errors that remain are not intentional... Reviews or a PM to let me know what you think would be very appreciated._


	4. Taking Arms Against a Sea of Devils

_The Forgotten Realms and Neverwinter world, plots, and characters aren't mine but belong to WOTC, Bioware, Obsidian, Cryptic, and others as this builds on them. Plot and some characters are my creations. I get no money for writing this story. - Trigger warning: torture -_

_\- x x -_

**Dungeon of the Bringer of Pain, Outside Helm's Hold -**

_\- Keryn_

_He always did like to suck up, like that bitch Rohini._

Keryn ignored Charlene's commentary yet again as hulking, tall devils swung their swords. Gordie cast another spell and the weight of evil and blood swelled through the hall.

Attacking Gordie seemed almost redundant when he was flailing himself until he bled, not hurting Togge. The coppery reek of fresh blood billowed out like a charnel house, more than the blood being shed warranted.

A burst of divine light came from Keryn's holy symbol, spreading in all directions. Most of the zombies mobbing her collapsed into dust.

Even the hulking survivors cringed for an instant.

Togge finished slicing through his opponent, one of several devils between him and the evil priest.

Gordie cursed, "To the Hells with you into unending pain."

"You're _just_ a pretty boy!" Togge laughed as he smashed forward and shoved his shield-spike into Gordie.

_This is a fine donnybrook, worse than he's fought in years. Gordie likes to posture for his victims, not get hurt. Which means..._

Instead of swinging his flail, Gordie raised his barbed, glowing whip with his chanting, and the ground began to shake, rocks falling from the ceiling. Darkness flooded the room as Togge swung, the black choking Keryn until she could try to dispel it.

The darkness resisted her efforts, leaving only dimly seen shapes that she sidled away from. Togge was still fighting, from the sounds of his grunts and oaths.

Zombies attacked her in the confusion but only with glancing blows, so Keryn hurried healing spells for Togge and herself. The smell of blood and rotting flesh was growing too much for her slipping morale, discarnate and without source. The chamber was thoroughly desecrated and fouled even more than before their arrival.

She wanted to curl in on herself from the weight and bone-cold of the vile miasma, but she raised her holy symbol for another spell.

Pain exploded everywhere when a whip wrapped around Keryn, yanking her off her feet and through the air. Dazed, she landed hard, wrapped in the barbs piercing her armor gaps. A devil's large hand pressed across her neck, pushing her down while she was dazed.

"No more of that, little arrow. Let's see if I can break the shaft." Surprisingly heavy, the priest stepped on her right wrist, making the bones shatter and making her shriek. His blood dripped down onto her. "Now that is music to the Maiden's ears, isn't it? Won't it feel so much better when I step off? You should thank Her, shouldn't you? Let me hear it now, for She _can be __**generous.**_"

He waited a long minute for the priestess to beg as he ground his heel, laughing.

Keryn bit her lip until it bled to keep from sobbing, the cold of the desecrated soil leeching warmth and life from her. She heard voices roaring her name and telling her to finish the spell, but the pain burned through her like thousands of pinpricks. The best she could manage was not to speak.

Togge charged through them and knocked Gordie off his feet and hit the devil hard enough to make his grip loosen.

Her first breath of cleaner air and she forced herself to roll left and up to one knee, despite the barbs.

Three devils attacked Togge as Gordie tried to rise on the unstable rubble.

Keryn still gripped her blessed relic and she finished raising it to call a divine shield to protect and support them. Dodging a devil, she directed spells awkwardly through the pain with her weaker hand. The air cleared after she used dispelling magic to disrupt the black fog. She attacked Gordie over and over. At least her spells didn't make him bleed.

She couldn't spare the energy to curse, but she cast her strongest healing at Gordie. _No more blood and pain. Not until he's the last._

Charlene's mental voice approved. _Very __true__, mortal._

Holding Goldie in place as often as she could, she healed their enemy before he could cast a spell.

Finally, only Gordie was left and a bloody Togge chopped their enemy's arms before making a deep and fatal wound.

Togge staggered over to Keryn. "He should die very slowly if he likes pain that much."

Charlene appeared and kicked Gordie in his crotch. "That always works unless they've become liches."

The priest glared at the fiend and blood burbled as he tried to speak. "Traitor!...d a contract."

The succubus' voice was catty. "They _won_. I _can't_ break contracts, but you _wasted_ my power and _deserve_ to lose." She paused. **"You didn't even want sex!?"**

Hacking a laugh, Gordie's voice got stronger and echoed female tones too. "Don't trust this fiend, she lost her host in the Blood War decades ago and was traded from pillar to post to quench her pride. Freeing her is my vengeance and I will watch from the lower planes as she carves out a new dom..."

The voice of the dying dark priest held infernal power and Delphic assurance, but Charlene kicked his head hard after the corpse grew still.

Togge didn't really care as he fumbled for healing potions.

Keryn looked around the empty hall. She sank to her knees as her pain pulled her into another blackness.

_\- x x -_

_A/N: Challenge words are: discarnate, delphically, and donnybrook. Thanks to my beta reader, who's been kind enough to point out errors for me. Any others that remain are not intentional... Reviews or a PM to let me know what you think would be very appreciated._


	5. Holiday

_The Forgotten Realms and Neverwinter world, plots, and characters aren't mine but belong to WOTC, Bioware, Obsidian, Cryptic, and others as this builds on them. Plot and some characters are my creations. I get no money for writing this story. _

_\- x x -_

**_Crypt, and now former __evil __sh__r__ine outside Helm's Hold_ -**

**\- Keryn**

The taste of extracted troll's blood came along with Keryn's increased alertness. Wetness dripped along her skin at the edge of her helm.

Keryn nudged the potion vial aside and looked up at Togge. "You finish it, you're bleeding on me."

The warrior grinned, bruises and cuts on his face. "Already had one, I can wait a little."

When the priestess looked around, they were alone with a single human body. "How were we supposed to get proof we stopped him?"

Togge stood and glared at the once handsome corpse. "She wanted his sword or maybe his head..."

"I do not want to preserve any part of him." Keryn remembered the sexual menace in the dead priest's threats.

"Did they specify _which_ head they wanted?" Charlene reappeared with a grin and floated down to pull Togge against her, her wings and tail closing slightly around them. "You, lad, would not fit in a tiny vial like Gordie."

His arms waved around for a second until he found places for them.

Keryn smirked and climbed to her feet to buff her symbol clean.

Arms wrapped around her from the back and pressed down along her chain shirt as Charlene's velvet voice spoke right into her ear. "I haven't forgotten you, my forest vixen. This is sooo much more fun."

Keryn's shock ended when teeth or fangs nipped her ear. She turned and pushed. "Not interested, Charlene."

The succubus pouted. "You _really_ aren't. Don't you want some fun?"

Togge shook his head and looked at Charlene suspiciously.

"Fun is _not_ something for crypts like this." Keryn glared.

Charlene looked thoughtful. "I _could_ charge a portal to Neverwinter if you _desire_ a pretti..."

Keryn's relieved smile came out like a sunrise. "Thanks, then we can get the prisoners back to Ilmater's temple in the city."

"We can check for other treasure, too." Togge barely held in his snickers at the flummoxed look on Charlene's face.

Between gathering prisoners to move to Neverwinter and dividing some loot with a surprised Charlene, Keryn was exhausted. By the time she and Togge stumbled into _the Maul and the Pear Tree_ to speak to the agent who hired them, she wanted to take at least a tenday away from adventure.

The woman who hired them had to settle for a bloodstained symbol of Loviatar, still clotted with flesh as proof. Their pay was paltry, so Keryn felt no regret about smelting Gordie's last possessions.

Togge babbled about going to the _Moonstone Mask_ for a few days. Keryn wondered how long until he was broke again and sleeping on her floor or taking shelter at one of the temples.

She wasn't planning a debauch and set some aside for a shrine someday for her god, as probably the highest ranked priest of the Solonor in Neverwinter. On seeing her, locals assumed she had to be a priest of Corelon, because they knew no other. She could practice on their range, but their goals were not the same.

Nor did many approve her human blood. Some elves would never accept that she was a priestess. She would prove them wrong.

She had the time.

After Keryn finished replenishing her supplies, she wandered the safer streets near the Hall of Justice looking for some entertainment. Narrow windows muffled the bards playing an old song cycle inside, but Berth's looked like an elegant place.

The music was even finer when heard from inside, as the female halflings and gnomes fit the small stage better than other races could. A neatly-dressed and fair servant asked suspiciously, "Are you a member, miss?"

Keryn's ears warmed.

"Such a lovely young woman, she can be my guest, Nevil. Or is that Nethil? I can have guests, correct?" A dark-haired tiefling in fine clothing lounged on a couch facing the stage.

The servant looked cross, but bowed to Keryn. "Of course, Master Mezzan."

Keryn moved over toward her sponsor. "Thank you. I heard the music..."

Mezzan patted the couch beside himself and reached to take her hand. "The music is fine here, almost too celestial for one like me. The gambling seems fair. All I need is fine company."

"Company is welcome..." Keryn always liked dark hair and dark blue eyes, though she preferred humans or elven-blooded. Sitting beside Mezzan, she looked around the room.

"Beautiful company is always welcome," Mezzan echoed with a grin, sliding their joined hands along his thigh. "You have an enthralling aura of competence... miss?"

She gave her name and they compared travel stories. After the music ended, he introduced her to the gaming room. She won some, she lost some, but she enjoyed herself and invited Mezzan back to her room.

Pleasantly tired and cuddling against his warm body, Keryn felt something wrap along the length of her leg and brushed it off.

Then she remembered Mezzan had no tail and she scrambled for her symbol as her mind jolted awake and fumbled for words. "Wh-what's going on? You had... _no tail_ earlier. Who... what is that?"

"Shh... little fox. You're looking for the word 'ecaudate', and I was a little too pleased to be careful."

Horror rose in Keryn's gut as his deep voice washed over her. Her pleasant mood fought her need for emesis, but her body wasn't purging her meals or anything else from her fear. Forcing the words out, Keryn said, "Why are you here, Charlene?"

"I can be _whatever you want_. I wanted some fun and you didn't like my bimbo much. Really, I can't do much that you won't like, so I might as well play with _you_."

The horror spread further through Keryn's thoughts. _What if she had a __**Cambion**__ child?_

_Shh, shh. You're hurting yourself, my little huntress. You wouldn't like a little fiend... Better a little ecmnesia so you forget this scene and you only remember how much fun we had. And we **will** have more fun..._

_\- x x -_

_A/N: Challenge words for this story are ecaudate, ecmnesia, and emesis. Thanks to my beta reader, who's been kind enough to point out errors for me. Any others that remain are not intentional... Reviews or a PM to let me know what you think would be very appreciated._


	6. Shopping for a Hero

_The Forgotten Realms and Neverwinter world, plots, and characters aren't mine but belong to WOTC, Bioware, Obsidian, Cryptic, and others as this builds on them. Plot and some characters are my creations. I get no money for writing this story. _

_\- x x -_

**Neverwinter, _the Maul and the Pear Tree_ -**

_\- Keryn Half-human_

Within a few days, Togge was at Keryn's door. Days wasn't the right word because he pounded on her door in the middle of the night, shouting loud enough to wake most of the inn. "Kerrrynn! Keeerryn! They... Ophalia won't take an I.O.U even after all the coins and gems I paid her. Cheap bitch, I should have..."

Keryn rubbed her eyes, and looked at Mezzan with some embarrassment. His eyes gleamed with a deep spark of crimson light as he smiled back.

Togge pounded on the door a little quieter; shouts from other rooms hadn't reached lethal yet.

"I'm sorry, I offered him floor space if he went broke." Keryn hadn't minded other times.

The tiefling tucked a strand of the priestess' red hair back with a chuckle. "More like 'when,' isn't it? May I?" With Keryn's nod, he concentrated and cast a cantrip to unlock the door.

Togge hit the wooden door again and it swung open. "Shoulda gotten the..." He charged through a few steps before stumbling to a halt, both in words and forward motion when he saw Keryn and Mezzan sprawled together comfortably, only partly covered by the blanket. _Now_ he flushed. "I... uh... You have company?!"

Mezzan's smile displayed his slightly pointed teeth. "You didn't think _she_ wanted company too? You didn't think she _could_ enjoy company? You didn't think she was young enough to fill her nights with..." _being fucked __unconscious_ "...company until she cannot move?"

Togge shook his head sharply and looked at Mezzan in shock. He looked at Keryn, confused at what he didn't hear.

Keryn nudged Mezzan. "He didn't think, so stop taunting the boy."

"I'm sorry, Keryn. I'll find something else." The warrior's stance sagged into a woebegone one, as he took a step back towards the door.

That made the priestess sigh. "Find Nate or whoever's still awake, and tell them I'll cover a cheap room. We'll talk after you're sober."

The tiefling's voice was amused. "Now go and enjoy your hangover."

Eager to get away, Togge shuffled off much more quietly than his arrival.

Nestling closer to him, Keryn wanted sleep but Mezzan spoke. "Do you have many pets like him, or is he a lover who presumes too much?"

She squinted and said, "More a pet. It'd be like cradle-robbing."

"I can approve of that, my little proxy. I see a bright future for you, starting with a visit to the market for some nice shimmerweave robes."

Keryn's smile was half-hearted. "I said it before. I'm a hunter and that is my service. I started with orcs, but undead and bat-shit crazy conquerors are more challenging prey."

"I am quite _sure_ you have your power's approval, but that doesn't mean you cannot dress well here in the safer areas. Isn't there room in Neverwinter for a temple for your god if they spare the space for a Feywild delegation? Don't you _want_ a temple?"

That made Keryn feel guilty, that she neglected supporting a temple for the elves who lived in the unstable city.

Mezzan's approval was palpable. "Excellent. You don't have to stay inside all the time, every temple needs its heroes and heroines, too. I'll be here waiting when you come back."

The bigger tiefling rolled on top of her and Keryn looked up at him with a trace of concern. "You have your own business, too, and I'm gone for tendays sometimes."

"You'd be amazed at how quickly brokering services and trade can be done. I enjoy it, but you..." His kisses nicked her neck and even the pinpoints of pain faded rapidly as he was pulled closer.

\- x -

Keryn was dressed and eager to set out early in the morning.

Mezzan wasn't quite as eager when the half-elf steered them to the great public stable near the market. "I thought I was helping with some formal robes and festival clothing today?"

That made Keryn laugh at his sour expression. "After business. I need a horse to travel to Helm's Hold quicker. I think I've saved enough, but I need a sturdy and calm one before I can spend on luxuries."

The tiefling ran his hand over his one horn. "Then let me help you find a prime stallion, big and strong and fleet of foot to carry you in your heavy armor. Equip the beast with sturdy shoes from the finest farris. And if all else fails, big enough to make a snack as you scamper away."

Her face wrinkling, Keryn remembered the smell of a horse burning from a mage's ill-placed fireball on an earlier mission near Helm's Hold.

The tiefling bent over her for a quick kiss. "Maybe we can find a charm of protection, so you won't have to replace it too often. That stable is run by priests, so we can ask."

Keryn found Mezzan was an excellent trader, gaining her a tall, gray horse with a sometimes chancy temper. The brute started to bite her, but changed his mind; instead of moving his head away to avoid the bit, he put his neck in flexion low enough to push his head against Keryn's chest.

"See, he likes you, Keryn." Mezzan grinned at her.

She had been doubtful about a problem horse, despite the bargain price for a trained war-steed.

The stableman's smile was relieved too. "You take him out and about, to get him used to you before the sale is final."

The tiefling grinned at the stallion. "He looks strong enough to carry us both. Would you object to a picnic, in a nice private glen?"

_\- x x -_

_A/N: Challenge words are farris and flexion. Thanks to my beta reader, who's been kind enough to point out errors for me. Any others that remain are not intentional... Reviews or a PM to let me know what you think would be very appreciated._


	7. Dealing With Fiends

_The Forgotten Realms and Neverwinter world, plots, and characters aren't mine but belong to WOTC, Bioware, Obsidian, Cryptic, and others as this builds on them. Plot and some characters are my creations. I get no money for writing this story. _

_\- x x -_

**Neverwinter, _the Maul and the Pear Tree_ -**

_\- Keryn Half-human_

"Gods, that feels good, Mezzan. I might want you to keep that up for a few days." Keryn managed to wriggle her toes, despite her exhaustion.

The tiefling's usual smirk was a little subdued. "I'm afraid I must work in the morning, my little proxy, despite how much I missed you during your mission."

Keryn smiled for a moment, just glad to have someone to miss. Then Mezzan's comment sank in and she noticed the faint lightening at the window. She started to sit up. "I'm sorry, Mezz. I should have let you sleep. I can tell you what happened later tonight."

His hands pressed down on her back, holding her in place on the bed. "I don't need that much sleep, and you don't look good, pet. My shift isn't early. What happened?"

His talented fingers resumed their massage after he straddled her legs, and the half-elf relaxed again before speaking. "I'd call it a trap, but it was far too established. There were more cultists and devils than patients and Helmite guards. Their spellscarred prophet had visions of some being cured, so the desperate believed in her. But there were so many devils, from little swarms of imps to... giants who looked like images of pit fiends." Keryn repressed a shudder.

Mezzan's fingers stilled. "Cults are dreary bores. Who are they this time? Cyric? Nergal? Shar?"

"Asmodeans," Keryn spat. "None of the devils said anything beyond threats, but the cultists, some of them spell scarred, wanted to prove themselves for whatever they think they'll get."

"Not much. Asmodeus recruits for numbers and violence... Now if it was Belial, that power is sneaky."

Keryn wondered for a second where he heard that, but remembered that he was born on another plane. "What was strange, was that some of the imps left me alone. One found me by myself behind a tree, screeched and flew away. I couldn't get my holy symbol out fast enough before he was gone."

Mezzan thought the pout in her voice was cute and had to laugh. "They are nuisances. They must be afraid you will burn them to ash with your divine magic." When she started to roll over again, he sat back and trapped her legs under him. "Not yet, pet. I want to hear your tale, before we..."

Forcing herself to relax, Keryn gathered her thoughts. "Well, I told you that the Protector's officer needed help when the area around Helm's Hold was flooded with devils by the hundreds instead of by the dozens. The Sanitarium healers and spell-scarred defenders were being decimated and trade and food shipments were blocked, Neverwinter has the port still, but..."

"You have a fondness for some of the afflicted, pet." Mezzan traced down her back and swooped along her bottom as she shivered. "And then what happened?"

"I met the others who were called in too. I'd met some of them before but some of them were less than pleasant."

Keryn had to stop, because it wasn't just unpleasantness that made her melancholy. One of the eight who started the mission didn't come back. "The one elf was scathing in his insults, especially after..."

"After that arrogant rock-eater got himself killed. That wasn't your fault, pet. Some fools are determined to get themselves killed."

"But I _am_ a mongrel. Maybe if I was a _true_ priestess of the People, my spells might have saved him."

The red-head's queue was yanked up toward the ceiling, putting her in pain. Her eyes began to water in earnest as she bent from the fierce pull.

"_They are fools_ if they cannot feel the power of your link with the fey god! You listen to me well, pet. You are destined for great things and they are not worth this pain! Stop this immediately." When she hiccuped, he let her down to lie flat again. "Etta and Fates sound more interesting, did they blame you?"

Keryn'd been off since she parted from the others at the gates. "Togge didn't, but he knows how far he can go. Etta is truly sweet, and Aula has the best stories from before the Spellplague. Fates is standoffish, almost sorrowful, but she wears this helm that cannot hide her carrot top hair..." Her voice petered out for a moment. "The elven rangers are really good, what with how we had to sneak around the fallen huge temple. Corkle might have his eye on Aula, but I don't think Colin noticed. And Weller was a noble clan and snob."

She didn't want to speak about the details of the fight, the waves of devils in the ruins of a holy place. And then when the pit fiend cruelly pulled Weller apart, the blood sprayed out in all directions. Togge was held by the prophet, not by a spell but by the helpless appearance of the nude and bruised creature with leathery wings and a tail.

"Rohini!" Mezzan hissed in a higher pitch. "That bitch!"

"That was the name in some records we found. I.,. uh..." Keryn wanted to retch again, remembering the dwarf's screams and laughs of the towering fiend as Keryn desperately cast her shielding magics on the survivors. Then she turned and saw Togge offering his cloak to the seeming teary-eyed victim.

All she could do was scream the warrior's name as Togge reached for the beautiful creature with leathery wings and the spellscarred skin patches. Ice formed on the fiend and then cracked open with a burst of steam. Her face lost its winsome facade and she shrieked at Etta. The fight disintegrated into instants as Keryn summoned the forest of the Great Archer to bless and shield her comrades, the earthy scents of the deep forest and pale moonlight cleansing the desecrated cathedral.

"Shh, you defeated the succubus and some of her lieutenants." Mezzan was holding the woman in his arms now. "Asmodeus will not be pleased at her failure, she will be demoted to vermin."

"If we... if I..."

"_No._ This prophet gig was long term for a lead part on the Prime. If she'd summoned so many, you did well with only one casualty. Succubi like their fun, and not usually fanaticism like that. They don't usually draw the attention of heroes like you, pet. I wonder what could have been the payoff? Asmodeus just wants to recruit bigger numbers for the Blood War or political ploys. The more that can be sacrificed or recruited, the better."

Keryn just looked at him.

"Never mind, pet. It usually pays to keep a weather eye out for shifts in power in the lower planes." Mezzan smiled faintly. "I don't think I am interested in sleep at all now. We should have some fun and get your mind off of tragedy, unless you would rather reopen those negotiations near Blacklake today?"

An old, illegal map showed the location of a park, once holy for the Seldarine. If she could find it and start a grove like in the Great Forest, the People could worship, safe from the madness...

Weller's limbs, used as flails flashed in her memory again.

Pain crashed in her shoulders as Mezz gripped her, his face nearly touching hers. "Stop that! I'm sure he went to Moradin or Torm or wherever snotty dwarves go when they die."

Throwing her thoughts away, Keryn forced a smile. "So, any interesting trades or strange clients while I was gone?"

The tiefling remembered hours at the Flying Boar, paid well to be drowned over and over while golden tresses and curvy assets moved in turbulent water. He took a deeper breath, glad the air was clear here. "Some wanted special handling, but they paid well. I'm getting some good contacts here in Neverwinter, I just haven't decided if I want to begin trading with... certain merchants within the Lord's Alliance and spend time traveling as you do or if I prefer supply end more." He smiled. "I'll have the dirt on some merchants either way."

"They don't sound like good servants of Waukeen," Keryn grinned. "I admit that I like knowing you will be here when I get back."

"It has its benefits, does it not?" Mezz's fingers combed through the half-elf's hair, loosening it out of the tie. "If you are sure you are still enjoying this, I will build my factory and make clocks with lovely red-haired priestesses ringing the bells."

Keryn snuggled closer with a smile. "I'll make sure it's blessed, Mezz."

Chucking, he said, "You be sure to do that, pet. Let's have some fun after all that. Should we try haughty dowager and her footman, innocent farmer's son, or the mighty smiting paladin?"

The priestess' imagination jumped to life, dispelling her weariness.

"I think I know which one caught your fancy, pet. Sune would be a good choice, and I can smite the evil right out of you." Mezz began digging for the minor polymorph potion, grinning until he shifted to a sable haired warrior, wreathed in flowers and endowed with mighty thews. "You corrupted and vile witch! You have sold your last children into vile abuse. I will drag you into the light of love, like it or not."

The half-elf was not completely acting as he bound her arms. "Oh, Sir Paladin, I will never tell you where they are." Her eyes widened when she saw the mass of his hammer.

When their room filled with a blue glow around him, his eyes glowed a deep scarlet as he moved closer. "I smite thee until you are free of evil."

The pain smashed into her with his last word. Then pleasure balanced on the edge of that pain in nearly perfect balance, until the blackness swallowed Keryn whole.

_\- x x -_

_A/N: Thanks to my beta reader, who's been kind enough to point out errors for me. Any others that remain are not intentional... Reviews or a PM to let me know what you think would be very appreciated._


	8. A Plotter at Work

_The Forgotten Realms and Neverwinter world, plots, and characters aren't mine but belong to WOTC, Bioware, Obsidian, Cryptic, and others as this builds on them. Plot and some characters are my creations. I get no money for writing this story. _

_\- x x -_

**Neverwinter, near the Hall of Justice**

_\- Mezzan the Tiefling_

Mezzan gazed out over the city, his tail swinging as one of his... clients climbed the steep stairs to beg. The merchant was close enough for Mazz to see the dark patches of rank sweat and hear his panting well before he reached the top. The maelstrom of panic and dread were delicious to Mazz's hunger.

The Deal left Mazz room to plot and still have fun; it only limited the targets. He didn't miss Charlene much; this form was more subtle. The secrets he'd gathered in the whorehouse and busy markets gave him power to promote the sweet priestess's prospects.

The Deal said she had to approve.

Klakel reached the top and paused. "I have the money you wanted." The human's thoughts betrayed a hope that he was done.

Mezzan smiled to display his long fangs and let his eyes shift to blood red and then glow like embers. The stench of the Abyss wafted away from him and when the fear climaxed in the merchant, Mazz said, "We are _not_ done. I was almost impressed with how you _stole_ that money and materials from the defense efforts, only a few deaths, direct deaths. Watching the guards and even adventurers scurry around panicking like armored crabs was as pure comedy, wasn't it?"

Klakel whined something and looked for other listeners.

Crooking his finger, Mazz gestured for the human come closer.

Trembling, his feet dragging, Klakel did.

Mazz's appearance shifted to a cockatrice mixture of all the people that the human ever lusted for, plus the leathery wings of a succubus. Klackel didn't resist as Mazz kissed him, leeching most of his life. Mazz twisted the profiteer's mind to forget their meeting and caution.

The great clocks of the city began to ring and Mezzan shook his wings out and launched into the sky to feel the sweet and clean air. The bag would persuade those more canny to deal with the shining priestess and her temple. She _would_ have her temple if he had to push every fool to bow to her.

Looping over the lower city, Mazz spotted some of his targets he was still maneuvering into their checkmates. That noblewoman at the horse auction with a taste for blood would be later.

The tasty secrets of genocide hidden deep in the old fey over there were promising. They still dreamed of filling black cauldrons with mortal blood to hold off enemies as cold and cruel as they. Giving a human-blooded priestess their property would gall them even more. He would savor their feeling when it came, an aged vintage of anger and humiliation because vermin races were _all_ that saved them.

This all would be easier if he could destroy anyone in her way, but the challenge was fun, too. He was rather fond of the chit now.

Entering their modest inn as the wingless merchant, Mazz saw Keryn's newest strays among the regulars.

One looked like a battle-healer and surgeon, more confident than was possible once. "The entire city should know Sister Keryn's shining example. She'll rise fast and be called to fight the great dragons away from the city."

Mazz frowned. His plans were pointless if she died, even if he'd be free of the Deal.

Keryn launched herself at Mazz for a hug, her feelings full of delight. "Mazz! We defeated so many dragons in the last few days. They pulled back!"

Mezzan ran his fingers through her red hair, smiling at her honest affection. "Excellent, Keryn."

An archer laughed and called for a round. "You should have seen _her._ Our gate had almost no casualties! I'd follow her into the maw of an ancient dragon."

The cheering at that made Mazz's stomach sink. She was _supposed_ to grow more powerful under his guidance, and not get drawn into the maw of the city's helplessness. A whisper here, a conspirator there and he was sure that more than just a few dragons were massing. There was a _Power_ coming to rule here.

Keryn was _not_ to seek the front line.

She smirked. "You're grumpy, Mazz. Did you find a place for your trading?"

His frustration did not show in his face or voice. "I found a nearly perfect location by the market. I heard the owner is about to will _everything_ to some temple. I need more time for your temple."

The vixen ran her fingers around the base of his tail, her mischievous lust flooding him through their skin contact.

Mazz's voice deepened. "Victory has wonderful effects on your hungers, little proxy. We should get away before you cannot wait." His tail slid up under her armor as he sent breathless visions of her spreading out on that table under him while the crowd cheered.

Keryn's eyes were black and huge with desire as she pushed him back against a wall. "It's been a tenday and I missed you every day."

His tail reached a sensitive spot, and Mazz kissed her too late to muffle her little moan. Deliberately.

Mezzan drank in her affection more than her desire, goading her far into lust, lifting her off the floor as a silence spread.

He _almost_ asked her to stay in the city for this feeling, but the hero she was becoming would not shirk because of a lover. Grooming a coward as a hero was much harder.

The breeding wench waddled over and interrupted them with some fresh ales. She blocked any drunks from touching her belly. Mazz could feel the small contented life within and his eyes glowed with triumph.

Keryn refused the drinks and dragged him toward the steps as catcalls floated after them.

Their clothing partly off before they reached their bed, Mazz looped his tail around her wrists to get her attention. At her cross and peeved look, he had to ask. "Are you sure you aren't ashamed of a lover with demon blood? I had it from my mother and I will pass it on in my turn. _You_ didn't like being reminded of it by my tail at first."

Her face clearing, Keryn frowned. "I was a little slow. Your soul is your own because _you__r_ choices decide."

Mezzan wanted to laugh as that applied to mortals, but her pointless faith was charming in its way. "I have utterly failed to become a lich and attack a city or drag innocent little children kicking and screaming into the pit. I never even met many in my travels." He forced a sigh.

"I can imagine you dangling the tip of your tail just out of reach of a pudgy little baby with tiny little nubs in his hair." Her smile could be heard in her voice.

Her vision made him laugh, but better was her vision of the fox-red curly hair on the baby.

She approved of the concept.

Slipping her wrists out of his tail loop, Keryn pinned his arms as she straddled him for a deep kiss.

He always wondered about what a baby cambion, his cambion, would be like. He wanted to see his little proxy swell while carrying his spawn. He just had to spill his seed so she would _have_ to be more careful. His plans would be safe.

She'd enjoy his efforts after her time away. He would make sure she did, until she couldn't walk without healing, but with a pleased smile.

His sweet priestess would be _safe_.

_\- x x -_

_A/N: Thanks to my beta reader, who's been kind enough to point out errors for me. Any others that remain are not intentional... Reviews or a PM to let me know what you think would be very appreciated._


	9. InterMazzo

_The Forgotten Realms and Neverwinter world, plots, and characters aren't mine but belong to WOTC, Bioware, Obsidian, Cryptic, and others as this builds on them. Plot and some characters are my creations. I get no money for writing this story. _

_-xxx-_

**Taproom, _the Maul and the Pear Tree_**

–**\- _Keryn, priestess-hunter_**

Mezzan had gotten almost clingy after that siege a tenday ago. Keryn thought it was sweet that a merchant thought he needed to protect an _adventurer_ who fought dragons and their minions by the dozen. The cultists came in numbers. Thank Solonor that dragons didn't really fight together or coordinate their attacks.

Maybe the good dragons did, but Keryn hadn't seen any metallics since the plague.

The merchant wanted her to stay in the city to start the temple. He didn't want to finish any deals in her name. She didn't know why, he had already helped her hundreds of ways with just about everything but the fighting. Mazz didn't claim to follow Waukeen, but he was just like they were.

Keryn nodded at Belle for another drink, glad for it between missions. The tavern only had a handful of adventurers who visited; most were warned away by the scarred man with the white streaks in his hair who owned part of the inn. Turned out he was the father of the rogue Keryn fought with against the succubus at Helm's hold. Togge found himself another place to recover from that black they fought last month. Most of the others only visited briefly or were shown the door by the owners.

She looked at the door again, waiting for Mazz's arrival. He hoped to finish a deal for a storefront for her temple, but coins just didn't flow like in the old days of Neverwinter. It took Keryn a long time to save up a hundred gold coins, and her father told her of casually buying and selling items for hundreds right here in the city. Her coins would not last very long for rent if it included remodeling for a temple.

But Mezzan was bullish, and sure he could get a good deal for her.

Mazz entered, glowing with his excitement and energy. He was sometimes coy about how he got his start in the city, but Keryn didn't care much. She believed him when he said he needed her approval.

Settling on the bench next to Keryn, he looked around the tavern and raised a hand for Belle's attention. His once-hidden tail slid around her waist to yank her against him as he leaned over for a kiss. "It's done, my sweet."

Keryn felt the smug grin on her face. "What's done?"

"Found that bit of green and a building for your temple. A profiteer was divested of many properties and a hero's temple was declared a good use of the property. I'm sorry it's small, dear, but..."

That made Keryn hug him enough to creak. She caught him by surprise, something she couldn't manage very often. "Have you seen it? Is the building sound? Is this land in use or is it public?"

The tiefling's grin was proud. "It's close to the merchant district, where it's only just being rebuilt. I believe some hoped to recreate a new area for the nobles to hive, but I doubt that will happen now. I had another property I wanted to get for you, but negotiations are slower than I hoped."

The small windows were dark from night. Keryn had better vision than a pure human, but not enough to inspect the site now. "In the morning?"

That made Mazz laugh. "You sound like a puppy. We'll get a tour and what keys they have in the morning..."

Suddenly the weight of having a temple and more depending on her hit Keryn like a rock.

Always alert to her moods, Mazz caressed her cheek and hummed. "You will do fine, my proxy. We will find a caretaker and maybe others to share your duties. I'm only willing to share you just so far."

She knew her smile was a little half-hearted.

Mazz leaned closer. "If you think I am going to _**allow**_ paperwork and cleaning to interrupt our time together, _think again_. I trade, but I won't be a _strumpet_ for any deal so I can lose you."

Keryn took a few breaths to try to calm down about the temple. "I..." She just shook her head. The work, the immensity of a task she knew almost nothing about, made her freeze.

Hugging her close, Mazz looked her in the eye. "I _will not_ let you fail, love. This is the city of skilled hands, is it not? There is little we cannot do between the two of us. Trust me."

The priestess relaxed into his arms, glad Mezzan wasn't upset. All Solonor wanted from His priests was an honest effort, and she could do that.

"Very good, dear." Mezzan patted her back.

Her smile got more real. "All I've been called for is to start the temple, the rest is beyond my control."

"Now that's taken care of, maybe you can show your appreciation of my efforts, dear? Or I can show my appreciation of your faith and talents?" His intent was clear from his lowered voice.

That made Keryn giggle, her excitement returning like a roaring dragon. Mezzan threw her sultry looks in inappropriate moments for a public tavern dinner. Those looks reminded her of how he looked, beckoning from the bed, so she hurried with her meal until they had reached their room and she lost herself in his touch and feel against her.

The room lit again, from her magic or his, Keryn never knew. This time magic arced from the red spark deep in his eyes and leaped to her, making the world seem crimson. Then it spread out, tangling them in a webbing of red.

Not that it caused her any pain. He never would.

When she drifted into sleep, she heard him murmur before a brush of the lips. "My sweet little proxy. All will be well."

She struggled to stay awake long enough to say, "Love you."

"Love you, too, Keryn." His slightly mocking voice held truth deep inside.

_**-xx-**_

_A/N: Thanks to my beta reader, who's been kind enough to point out errors for me. Any others that remain are not intentional... Reviews or a PM to let me know what you think would be very appreciated._


	10. Rising Star

_The Forgotten Realms and Neverwinter world, plots, and characters aren't mine but belong to WOTC, Bioware, Obsidian, Cryptic, and others as this builds on them. Plot and some characters are my creations. I get no money for writing this story. _

_-xxx-_

**_T__he Maul and the Pear Tree, __inside Keryn and Mazz's long-term room_**

**\- ****Mazz, **_**planar manipulator**_

Mazz studied the samite laying on Keryn while she fidgeted. The candlelight gleamed on the gold and silver threads woven through the purest white silk robes. He smoothed the demi-cape so the arrow border looked its best. His careful eye noted and adjusted the placement of tiny silver arrows among the red braids that crowned her head.

The effect was a glorious crown, without risking any sumptuary laws. He ran his fingertips up along the outer edge of her ear to the slightly pointed tip, casting the slightest of illusions as he did. Mortals were such snobs sometimes and admired sharper tips. Weak-willed would think they were slightly longer and more elegant. Anyone wiser would simply see the real points, not _that_ different.

Keryn wriggled and grinned at him. "Keep that up, and we'll miss the ceremony."

"We can't have _that_. The priestess and dragon slayer should get her medal _with _her companions. She's being granted a deed for her temple. Won't the lord be offended if he holds his parchment out to empty air?"

"I'll go, I'll go, Mazz. I'm just not all that confident dealing with titled visitors and bloodlines who came back."

Her little pout was adorable as she tried to neaten her garb yet again. Mazz had been manipulated and bound so often, he found Keryn refreshing. "Don't worry, my sweet. I'll find you as soon as the ceremony ends."

Mazz's smile broadened. He knew she wasn't _that_ nervous about rewards. Her thoughts were also counting back the tendays and shorter missions she'd taken lately. He only wondered how long until she sought a priest to confirm what he was certain of.

Between that and her temple, she'd keep away from the pit of dragons. He wasn't too worried about them. Only the mature ones had enough smarts to be much of a threat, and they obeyed their queen's dim avatar. The more annoying thing was the arrival of infiltrators from rival cults, revealing themselves in their thoughts all around the city like some plague.

Plagues were much easier to cure.

Mezzan's formal outfit contained no armor under smaller pieces of embroidered samite panels on the dark brown silk. It set off the shining brightness of the priestess' garb nicely. Mazz brought out the final touch, a lovely flower from the fey lands. "Hold still, sweet."

Keryn looked up at him, worried something was horribly wrong with her appearance.

He didn't need telepathy for her question to be clear. "It's only a flower to put in your hair. A visiting druid owed me."

That elf had unpleasant intentions for Charlene when he brought her the flower, which lowered inhibitions and made others a bit more attractive. It didn't really work on Charlene, not that it mattered, as she had no inhibitions. The flower's scent hadn't faded since then and the fey flower might remain fresh for several more days.

Keryn was going to be the _belle_ of the event.

By the time the flower was given a faint magical glow and set in place beside her ear, Keryn's smile was already hungry. "I can make it worth your while, Mazz." She made a face at his lack of agreement.

Mazz smirked and crooked his arm so they could go.

The hall was lavishly decorated. Banners and food weren't chosen by some cheap Lord, but someone who understood the show in promoting an opportunist, a carpetbagger who wanted to profit off of the devastation. Mazz didn't see how this merchant was going to make his advantage, but he could almost _smell_ some evil deal around the mortal lord. Nor did Mazz like that he couldn't read the thoughts of the usually absentee lord either. Lords were usually only absent to make war, not kowtow to other rulers.

Mazz curled his tail around Keryn, resolving to pull her away before if things got bad.

The hall was crowded, though few were rated as nobles in truth. Blue-bloods didn't often come to the fractured city. The weak and merchants didn't prefer the risk and danger of a city outside the frontier. Those with lands to rule didn't leave them casually.

Mazz spotted many notable merchants in the hall, including some of his trading partners and few adventurers. After the speeches, Keryn pulled Mazz toward the innkeeper's wife in a dimmer corner-grouping.

"The priestess makes like a princess for the evening..." The other man's face was approving, but Mazz could feel the mocking taunt underneath.

Keryn's face fell only a trifle, but she forced her smile.

Mazz bared his pointed teeth. "She earned her accolades, assassin, without such dark secrets or riding on the _skirts_ of others."

"En..." Winn chided. "That's Aura's companion."

En looked away and muttered something not particularly sincere.

Winn smiled in apology at Keryn.

Some nobles used this dimmer corner to start a dice game. Mazz'd clean up at gambling, but she wouldn't approve of controlling the game. Nor would it be much fun.

But Mazz found Keryn's gambling amusing. She had so many moral limitations along with a mass of contradictory superstitions. This time, she held her own in the minor stakes game. She didn't lose enough to force her out, nor was she winning much.

A drow was not as careful, and cursed Keryn fluently as a worthless and debauched matron when he threw down papers and coins after his loss.

_He was planning to send assassins to retrieve his losses._

Keryn did not understand drow and warily picked up her winnings.

Without speaking aloud, Mazz sent a message with razors and nettles around it into his mind. _You make one move and I will know. Then I will burn your mind so that you will never speak __as well as__ a goblin and send you back as a present._

The drow turned to glare at Mazz and then skulked away.

Keryn read the papers and vouchers from the pile and her face whitened. "One of these is a deed for a slave."

_**-xx-**_

_A/N: Challenge words are edge, evil, and elegant. Thanks to my beta reader, who's been kind enough to point out errors for me. Any others that remain are not intentional... Reviews or a PM to let me know what you think would be very appreciated._


End file.
